Full Guns!
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Sousuke Sagara se encontraba emocionado por conocer el lugar mas prestigioso de mejora de armas, nunca se imagino que fuera una escuela


**Full Guns?**

_Sagara: pensamientos_

**Diclaimer: Full Metal Panic y Upotte no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Sargento Sousuke Sagara rara vez se sentía emocionado o confundido, sin embargo la asignación que su superior al mando le había otorgado no podía más que emocionarlo, después de todo haber sido lo único que conozcas en tu vida sea la milicia o guerrilla en su caso no puedes más que emocionarte si te mandan al lugar donde se pulen en su máxima expresión las mejores armas del mundo, o eso pensaba el ya que lo único que vea enfrente de él era una escuela como las que había visto en algunos libros.

-Sgt Sagara, debo suponer- hablo un hombre alto de descendencia africana a las espaldas del joven soldado.

-¡Sir!- poniéndose rápidamente en la posición que se usa para saludar a un superior.

El hombre por su parte lo miro por unos segundo para suspirar mentalmente – _es justo como lo describiste Kalinin,_ sígame por favor Sgt Sagara – caminando por el campus escolar sin prestar atención a la clara atención que estaba recibiendo el joven especialista – ¿tiene entendido cual es su papel en esta institución Sgt Sagara? – siguiendo su camino hacia un edificio no den gran tamaño pero bien cuidado.

-No señor, mi superior me informo que los detalles de mi misión serian dados por el encargado del centro de desarrollo- siguiendo al hombre mayor dos pasos atrás.

-entiendo- entrando en edificio escuchando como aparentemente las actividades dentro de cada cuarto ya habían empezado – su misión Sgt es que las armas de este lugar se desarrollen lo mejor posible.

-¿pero señor no….?- no pudiendo decir mas ya que su superior se detuvo en una de los tantos cuartos, abriéndolo y entrando en el, viendo como este parecía darles instrucciones las personas dentro para finalmente señalarle que entrara, dando paso firme el joven entro en el cuarto deteniéndose al lado del hombre y volteándose para observar a sus aparentemente futuros colegas, muriendo las palabras en su boca ya que delante de él no se encontraba un grupo de profesionales como esperaba, es mas ni siquiera una maquina a la vista, sino un grupo de jóvenes no mayores que el mirándolo curiosamente -…..-

-señoritas, les presento a su nuevo profesor en el mantenimiento adecuado de rifles de batalla, el Sgt Sagara – volteándose al nuevo asignado docente sin prestar atención al sonrojo de las alumnas, viendo como este se encontraba en estado de semi shock – cuídelas bien sargento – saliendo finalmente del salón de clases.

Alumnos y profesor se encontraban en silencio mirándose mutuamente, más alumnos en curiosidad que el profesor en shock – _¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Profesor en el mantenimiento de armas?_ – no podía evitar preguntarte Sousuke, tragando salida y tratar de encontrar sentido en su extraña misión - _pero nunca he seguido ningún curso de enseñanza, como…. _– ignorando a sus alumnas.

-Hey, FAL ¿crees que nuestro profesor se encuentre bien? – Señalando al joven – ha sido más de un minuto que ha estado mirándonos sin ninguna expresión.

FAL observo a su nuevo profesor, notando rápidamente la cicatriz en su rostro, habiendo tomado más tiempo en observar al joven de no ser que el mencionado entrecerrara sus ojos rápidamente y mirándola con fulminantemente haciéndole hacer un pequeño "epp" y desviando la mirada, para sorpresa de sus dos amigas.

Sagara no noto la reacción de su alumna, ya que como el especialista que era decidió seguir sus ordenes, por mas ridículas que él pensaba que eran – mi nombre es Sgt Sousuke Sagara, pueden llamarme Sgt Sagara o sensei – estudiando a cada una de sus alumnas que desviaban su mirada una vez que la suya se posaba en ella, a excepción de una de cabello negro y ojos dorados, y otra de cabello rubio con ojos del mismo color, volviendo su atención a la de cabello negro, para aquello ya habiendo notado los estuches de armas que cada una conocía, dirigiendo su mirada a la lista de nombres a su derecha en el escritorio, encontrando el nombre que buscaba, obviando que era el nombre de un arma – G3A3, podría ver su rifle, pienso usarlo hoy para una pequeña demostración de mis conocimientos – no notando el sonrojo en dicha joven.

-hai sensei- abriendo su estuche sacando el rifle y entregándoselo al profesor, regresando a su asiento.

Sousuke examino el arma en sus manos notando casi en segundo como esta era una excelente espécimen del arma, no dudando en decirlo – G3A3, esta es una de las armas más hermosas que nunca haya visto – acariciando la superficie del arma, para asombro de las jóvenes.

Por su parte la joven de cabello negro tenía sus ojos abiertos grandemente con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, para luego agachar su cabeza y decir casi inaudiblemente – gracias sensei.

Sus dos amigas miraban a sus amigas entre asombro y un poco de celos ya que no todos los días recibía una de ellas un cumplido como aquel.

-bien, es hora que les muestre como desarmar el arma- notando, como rara vez, como el ambiente cambiaba - ¿sucede algo? – Viendo como la rubia que antes había visto levantaba la mano - ¿M14?

-Sensei, ¿está seguro que quiere hacer eso delante de todas nosotras?- mirando con vergüenza a su profesor.

-¿Cómo?-

-sensei, lo que piensa hacer es algo muy privado para todas nosotras, ¿Por qué no mejor usa la pizarra para explicárnoslo? – Mirando de reojos a su amiga G3A3 – _no que eso la ayude mucho_.

-¿disculpa? _¿Qué quiere decir con privado?_- mirando extrañado al grupo enfrente de él, aclarando su garganta, moviendo su mano a uno de las partes movibles – bueno como decía….

-¡NOOOOO!-

Para Sousuke todo paso en unos segundos, encontrándose apoyado en el marco de la ventana de la clase, siendo apuntando por el rifle de una muy roja G3A3 - ¡HENTAI!

Sabiendo el inmediato peligro que se encontraba el especialista no dudo en saltar por la ventana evitando exitosamente la ráfaga de balas, para la mirada atónita de sus alumnas, que veían como su profesor corría hacia el edificio principal, volteándose a ver a G3A3, que se encontraba respirando rápidamente.

-_la misión ha sido comprometida, necesito mas información_- pensaba mientras corría el joven soldado.

* * *

**Nota: espero que le haya gustado, y para los que no la conocen Upotte es una serie donde aparentemente las armas o rifles están vivas, puedes buscarla en alguna pagina de manga o el anime.**


End file.
